villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Corrine (The Initiation of Sarah)
Corrine is the main antagonist of the re-imagined 2006 horror film The Initiation of Sarah. She is the president of the popular sorority Alpha Nu Gamma at Temple Hill University, and seems specially interested that Sarah joins the sorority and takes part in the traditional initiation. She is portrayed by Joanna García. History Alpha Nu was, in reality, a witch coven dedicated to serving Evil with the help of manufactured magic given to them by The Eternal Flame, in exchange of continuous sacrifices of goats and virgins. Their goal was to sacrifice a powerful being that could disrupt the balance of the continuous fight of Good vs Evil to their favor; a being called The One. The One is believed to be Sarah, since she was the daughter of a woman who was once thought to be it. The sorority sees a great opportunity for Sarah to join them in her twin sister, Lindsay, who always wanted to become popular. This is because Sarah had always got the attention by her weirdness, which was actually magic powers, and her suicide attempts. Corrine and Alpha Nu vice-president, Esme, succeed in convincing her to join; which puts even more pressure in Sarah, who promised her they would stay together. She is revealed the situation by her mystic arts teacher, Dr. Hunter, who is also the president of Pi Epsilon Delta, a magical sorority that serves Good and Alpha Nu's sworn rival. Later in the story it is revealed that her true mother had been killed by Alpha Nu by the person who now impersonates her mother, Trina Goodwin. She also threatens Corrine to make the sacrifice, claiming of the suffering she had to go to raise those damn seeds. Corrine and Esme think up of a plan to get Sarah by trapping her friend, Finn, and using him as bait. The sorority leader then threatens to slit her sister's throat with a knife if she does not partake in the initiation. Sarah manages to take the snatch from her and in turn, traps Esme. Corrine retaliates by telling her that the knife she holds is the Knife of Truth and it cannot stab anyone but The One which ironically happens to be her. It was then that the sorority president noticed that Lindsay was bleeding because of her bluff with the knife, revealing her to be The true One. Trina is told that her services are no longer required and gets killed by Corrine using the Knife of Truth, which is now able to kill anyone since it contains the blood of The One. Dr. Hunter initiates Sarah in the P.E.D. sorority at the same time Lindsay is forcefully initiated in Alpha Nu. The P.E.D. members destroy the Alpha Nu headquarters and Corrine orders Esme and the other girls to go fight them while she finishes the ritual. Sarah enters and confronts Corrine who uses the shackles for holding her new recruit to strangle her. Lindsay uses the Knife of Truth with some of her blood to stab the evil cult leader but is then stabbed back by Corrine, now bearing an old woman form. Sarah gets some of her sister's blood in her hands and pushes Corrine to The Eternal Flame, killing her. Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Cult Leaders Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Paranormal Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains